undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandra Gomes (ALRTF)
|songlink = Tiffany Blews}} Sandra Gomes is a major character in A Long Road to Fortune. General Outline Sandra lived in the Apolonio neighborhood of Tecpan all of her life. At the age of 16, she became pregnant with her son Max, who was born a few months after her 17th birthday. Despite bearing the burden of a child, she finished high school and got a job as a nurse from an uncle of hers to support herself and Max. As a nurse, Sandra would later go on to befriend Patricia Leon after donating blood to her comatose nephew. Plot Early apocalypse= Through unknown circumstances, Sandra and Max ended up taking refuge within the marketplace after the apocalypse had started. |-|Chapter 1= Sandra was one of the many people weary of Ashton upon his arrival into the marketplace but soon had a change of heart for him after he saved Max from being eaten by a grosero when the large herd attacked and broke into the marketplace. When she expresses her gratitude to him, he nearly cries but manages to stop himself. Later, when Ashton goes missing looking for Mr. Chet, Sandra is one of the people visibly distraught and fund Mario Galeana's harsh comments against him in bad taste. When Saul Mendrena's attack on the marketplace begins, she along with the rest of the families in the marketplace, takes refuge. Due to her wielding the shotgun, she decides to defend the people and take matters into her own hands. |-|Chapter 2= Shortly after the attack begins, Sandra and Max leave refuge to help defend the marketplace from Saul's attack. Armed with her shotgun, she is present to attack a hit man who was succeeding in killing Ashton, effectively saving the latter's life by blowing the bandit's head off with a blast from her shotgun. This ironically led to Ashton saving Max's life once more shortly after Sandra dispatched the hit man, as he ended up killing another man by uknowingly luring him into a zip trap. Due to her experience as a nurse, Sandra soon takes charge as the head doctor for the marketplace, curing the likes of Yuri and saving Mendoza's life with help from Gustavo's former medics. When a lone girl is rescued and brought to the marketplace by Valdez and Francisco, Sandra rushes to her aid and nurses her to health. Another patient of hers, the angry Mario, she proves to be able to aleviate after he complies to her orders about letting her fix his sling for his broken arm. This obedience from Mario is what allows Sandra to stop a scuffle between him and Valdez much later. Five months later, her bond with Mario has become stronger, going so far as to invite him over for dinner on the 20th anniversary of Eva's death. While Mario opens up about the incident and how it changed him for the worse, Sandra reveals her intent of support towards him and even asks him to spend the night over. Mario understandably refuses however, and Sandra lets him go for the night. Sandra has also been entrusted by Mendoza to discreetly dissect and examine infected every few nights, in an attempt to find the root of the infection. While doing these operations, Sandra keeps Max nearby, wishing to hide nothing from him. The behavior of the infected from days of being held down and restricted shows wonders as well, when Sandra is able to dissect the specimen without any resistance. Along with this diligence, Sandra confirms the infection to be parasitic and to slowly mutate the host overtime. Regardless, the cause and origin of the parasite remains a mystery to her. Sandra is one of the many safe zone adults in support of the safe zone's first Christmas celebration, as is her son Max. Sandra gets Mario to join Jesus Velez to play a duet during the safe zone celebration. Sandra also thanks Mario for Max's presents, which Max thinks she acquired. Personality Fuck have I really not written a personality for Sandra? fml Relations Family * †: Mother * : Son Personal life * †: Good friend * : Close friend * : Former patient, blood donation recipient Killed Victims *Numerous counts of infected *One cartel hit man Appearances Trivia *Gif orgasms courtesy of KP! *Her blood type is A-, and is compatible with Ashton's. *Sandra is one of four A Long Road to Fortune characters to appear in 'Banshee', alongside Patricia, Ashton, and Saul. *Sandra is Infected's. Category:A Long Road to Fortune Category:A Long Road to Fortune Characters Category:Characters Category:NLO Category:PBR Sharpshoot Stories Category:Fall Out Boy Club Category:Arceus Category:Heroes Category:Gif Sex by KP